<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Don't Give Up On Me" by prodigalpoet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228218">"Don't Give Up On Me"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalpoet/pseuds/prodigalpoet'>prodigalpoet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmates [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Assassin, Daddy K Thinks Of Everything, Desire, Eve And Villanelle Are Fake Married, F/F, Head over feet, Konstantin Enlists Eve's Help, Longing, Mission: Retrieve And Rescue Villanelle From Russia, Scene Occurs After Villanelle Burns Down Her Family Home, Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Two Confused Idiots, Two Idiots Learning How To Communicate, VILLANELLE CAN YOU SEE ME?!, two idiots falling in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalpoet/pseuds/prodigalpoet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 Killing Eve Week Prompt, Eve Rescues Villanelle </p><p>Konstantin asks Eve to retrieve Villanelle from Russia after he finds out she has set fire to her family home and killed her mother and other family members.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmates [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Killing Eve Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title named after Andy Grammer's song of the same name.</p><p>Video/Lyrics: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bDwNbi-3O-k</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I will fight<br/>
I will fight for you<br/>
I always do until my heart<br/>
Is black and blue</p><p>And I will stay<br/>
I will stay with you<br/>
We'll make it to the other side<br/>
Like lovers do</p><p>I'll reach my hands out in the dark<br/>
And wait for yours to interlock<br/>
I'll wait for you"</p><p>Eve double checks her airline ticket and the passport Konstantin gave to her naming her as Villanelle’s wife before she left London as she steps out of the taxi and stands in front of St. Petersburg airport in Pulkovo, Russia. Her instructions are to wait at the airline departure gate, locate Villanelle, and take her back to London. After miraculously clearing security and confirming Konstantin’s assurance that there would be no problem with her passport, Eve walks to the Delta departure gate with a carry-on filled with two changes of clothes and a small bag of toiletries. She decided to leave room in the suitcase so that Villanelle could fill the rest of it with whatever items she presumably will buy at the duty-free store or be holding.</p><p>When Eve spots Villanelle, she is being carried by two armed and angry-looking men. She is slumped forward, blood running down her face from a cut on her forehead and her black boots are leaving scuff marks on the ground beneath her limp legs. Eve’s heart sinks and she now realizes the urgency behind Konstantin’s request.</p><p>“Excuse me,” Eve states as she approaches the men, “that’s my wife. May I ask what’s going on?”</p><p>“She was arguing with the agents at security.”</p><p>Eve looks at Villanelle who registers no emotion at her presence. </p><p>“We had to give her some extra nudging. Is she always so rude?” One of the men grins and gives Eve the once-over. Eve feels her stomach muscles tense up as her eyes return to the gash on Villanelle's forehead above two quickly forming black eyes.</p><p>“No, she isn’t. She is actually the most polite person I’ve ever met.” Eve blinks and is about to add something else when one of the men receives a message on the walkie talkie attached to his hip about a body found in the first floor bathroom. </p><p>“Here, make sure she leaves this country and stays in England. We don’t want any troublemakers.” The men push Villanelle towards Eve and she stumbles backwards in her attempt to hold onto her.</p><p>“VILLANELLE, CAN YOU SEE ME?," Eve asks desperately, noting the way both of Villanelle's eyes are closing and swelling up. Eve manages to pull Villanelle to the chairs in the waiting area at the departure gate as the gate attendants give them an alarmed look. The second the words are out of Eve’s mouth, she feels stupid at how ridiculous she sounds. Or maybe Villanelle really cannot recognize her.</p><p>"V, it's me, Eve."</p><p>“Yes, I know,” Villanelle finally replies, lifting her head and staring directly into Eve’s worried expression.</p><p>“Are you okay???”</p><p>“No.” Villanelle’s eyes sting with tears and she grimaces when Eve dabs at the cut on her forehead with an antibacterial wipe from her toiletry bag. </p><p>“You don’t need to talk about it. Just relax. I’m going to get you on this plane so we can go back home.”</p><p>“Home?” Villanelle tries to raise her eyebrows in spite of her bruised eyes and the forehead wound and if Eve wasn’t so worried about her, she would laugh.</p><p>“My house, yes. Is anyone …will anyone from here be looking for you? Are you worried about that?”</p><p>Villanelle shakes her head. “There’s nobody left for me here. Except for one brother and one half-brother.”</p><p>“Konstantin is worried about you, you know? And so am I.”</p><p>Eve wipes Villanelle’s face with a face wipe before leaning over and kissing her. When she pulls back, Villanelle’s eyes are wide and she is wearing the same expression she had on from the bus, an incident neither woman has addressed with each other (just yet) although the unresolved sexual tension between the two is palpable.</p><p>“Don’t act so shocked. I am your wife after all, Mrs. Astankova.” Eve drops her voice and winks before patting Villanelle on the leg and walking to the Starbucks across from the departure gate to grab two soy lattes, two water bottles, two croissants, and two yogurt cups.</p><p>“If this is the kind of treatment I can expect every time someone beats me up, I think I will get it done more often.” Villanelle sends a lopsided smile in Eve’s direction as she devours the croissant greedily, not bothering to close her mouth as she chews. To Eve, Villanelle's lack of table manners is endearing and she finds her extremely attractive even with her banged up, bruised, and bloodied face.</p><p>"Eve, are you even listening to me?," Villanelle huffs, somehow managing to pout despite the obvious pain contorting her facial muscles places her in.</p><p>"Yes. You were saying that we need to travel to Paris for our honeymoon. I'd like that," Eve hurriedly interjects, hoping Villanelle doesn't try to react even more.</p><p>“Are you okay?,” Villanelle asks, noticing the blank expression on Eve's face.</p><p>Eve nods.</p><p>“Are you thinking of the last time we were in Paris and you affectionately stabbed me or our upcoming honeymoon?”</p><p>Eve’s cheeks flush beneath Villanelle’s wandering gaze.</p><p>“Considering the fact I haven’t seen the rest of your body but just noticed you wince as you moved in your chair, I don’t think you will be fully healed to go on a honeymoon any time soon, Casanova.”</p><p>“I like challenges.”</p><p>“Oh my god, Villanelle…” Eve’s voice trails off and she laughs out loud, shocking even Villanelle with how genuine her reaction is.</p><p>“You’re wearing your hair down. And you came all the way here to pick me up. I can’t help what I am thinking. I may have gotten beaten up but I still know what I want. Anyway, you did kiss me on public transportation a few weeks ago so I think you know what you want, too...”</p><p>“V. Who beat you up? Those agents?,” Eve asks gently, changing the subject as her face reddens in colour with the memory of the bus kiss.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You let them, didn’t you? You wanted to get hit.”</p><p>“I’m sick and twisted like that.” Villanelle leans her elbows on her legs and rests her now-bandaged forehead in the palms of her hands.</p><p>“No, you’re not.”</p><p>“I wanted to feel something after I …” Villanelle’s breath shudders as she exhales and an announcement is made for first class passengers to board.</p><p>“We can talk about this later. Did you not have any luggage with you?”</p><p>“No, I left everything behind," she affirms. Then, looking at Eve she adds quietly, "Well, not everything."</p><p>Eve swallows down her surprise and ignores the tightness forming in her belly. She grabs Villanelle’s passport and airline ticket from the back pocket of the denim bodysuit she is wearing as Villanelle leans on her and the two ladies approach the gate. The gate attendant looks at them curiously but doesn’t ask questions as she scans their passports. Eve nervously fingers the ring on her wedding finger, a ring Konstantin shoved into her hands outside of Heathrow Airport when he dropped her off. She remembered thinking God, this man really does think about every single detail. Now, she is grateful for how well Konstantin is able to do his job and understands why Villanelle is so good at doing hers.</p><p>Five hours later, Konstantin drops Eve and Villanelle off at Eve’s house after picking them up from Heathrow. Thankfully, nothing unexpected happened during the plane ride except for the tiny incident where Villanelle yelled in the direction of a crying baby, shocking everyone in first class with her string of curse words. Eve had fallen asleep and Villanelle had been watching her; she did not like to be interrupted by loud and unpredictable noises.</p><p>“I did not miss your ugly house,” Villanelle says as Eve helps her through the front door. </p><p>“Glad your injuries haven’t caused you to lose your sense of humor,” Eve replies, her lips twitching at the way Villanelle’s eyes sweep every corner of the living room, as if she hasn’t committed each detail to memory already.</p><p>“Let’s go upstairs so you can take a bath.”</p><p>“Are you telling me or inviting me?”</p><p>“Come on, you pervert.” </p><p>Ten minutes later, Villanelle is cursing from inside the bathroom as Eve stands outside the door.</p><p>“I thought you said you would be okay!” Eve shouts.</p><p>“Who says I am not!” Villanelle huffs.</p><p>“Why are you swearing?”</p><p>“I want to wash my hair but it hurts to lift my arms.”</p><p>Eve doesn’t ask if it’s okay to enter, she just turns the doorknob and strides in, her confidence faltering a bit when she sees the soft curves of Villanelle’s breasts being caressed by the sudsy bathwater. </p><p>“Let me do it.” Eve’s skin is flushed but she can’t help but look away from Villanelle’s bruised body.</p><p>“Okay.” Villanelle looks down as Eve strips off her trousers and bites her lip to avoid coming up with a witty remark.</p><p>Eve sits on the edge of the tub and pulls Villanelle back so she can lean against her legs. She reaches for the drugstore shampoo and squeezes a dollop onto the palm of one hand before rubbing both hands together and massaging the frothy foam gently against Villanelle’s scalp. A sigh escapes from Villanelle’s lips and Eve notices tears running down her face. She slows down her movements and applies more pressure, attempting to provide Villanelle with a sense of unwavering security. Villanelle places her arms on both sides of the tub and Eve can’t help but notice the bruises running up and down her skin. She gasps and Villanelle’s eyes open and follow her gaze.</p><p>“I look like a monster,” Villanelle whispers.</p><p>“No, you don’t.”</p><p>“I do. An unlovable monster. A killing machine.” Villanelle spits the words out like they are poison and to Eve’s ears, they are. She stops shampooing Villanelle’s head and leans down to breathe into her ear: “You’re neither of those things.”</p><p>“Then what am I?”</p><p>“You’re…you’re someone who is caring and kind and patient."</p><p>“What?” Villanelle tries to move so she can look Eve in the eye but she’s unable to do so without screaming in pain.</p><p>“Please do not try to overexert yourself...”</p><p>"You think I'm caring?"</p><p>"Yes. You sent me that pink teddy bear, a custom made birthday cake, clothes, perfume, flowers." </p><p>“So you’re saying you liked my gifts?”</p><p>“I did."</p><p>“Can we get out of this tub so I can fuck you? I need to thank you for taking care of me."</p><p>Eve laughs, wholly unsurprised at Villanelle’s direct request. </p><p>“No, you don't need to thank me like that. Your body needs to heal first.”</p><p>“Exactly, it needs sexual healing.”</p><p>“Are you seriously quoting Marvin Gaye?”</p><p>“I thought you would appreciate the reference. Since you didn't turn me down, does that mean there's a chance you'll say yes?"</p><p>“Let's talk more later, after you've rested, okay? Let me rinse your hair out.”</p><p>Eve washes the shampoo from Villanelle’s head and steps out of the tub. She can feel Villanelle’s eyes tracking her every movement and it makes her feel good. She tries to ignore the throbbing sensation between her legs but her attempt to do so must give her away because when she looks back at Villanelle rising from the tub, droplets of water trickling down her skin, she blushes under Villanelle’s intense gaze. </p><p>"You really want me to rest? You're fucking me with your eyes," Villanelle says in a low voice, steadying herself by planting her palm against the bathroom wall and waiting for Eve to help her get out of the tub.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't..."</p><p>"Don't apologize. I like it when you watch me."</p><p>Eve throws a towel around Villanelle and escorts her from the tub and into the bedroom. </p><p>"Do you need help drying off?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"No funny business. Your entire body is bruised and banged up. Did all of this happen at the airport?!"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Villanelle grimaces as Eve gently runs the towel across her skin.</p><p>Once Villanelle is dried off completely and Eve has double-checked her body for open wounds, she hands Villanelle sweatpants and a t-shirt.</p><p>"I'm going to bring you some painkillers and cereal and tea, okay? Just get into bed for now."</p><p>"I thought you'd never ask," Villanelle teases and lies down slowly on Eve's bed, grimacing as her spine touches the mattress.</p><p>"Ha, ha," Eve replies dryly, a smile quirking up her lips.</p><p>Half an hour later, when Eve walks into her bedroom with a tray of food and medication, Villanelle has fallen asleep.</p><p>"Oksana, wake up," Eve pleads, setting the tray down.</p><p>"Mmm," Villanelle replies, shrugging off Eve's hand from her shoulder.</p><p>"Please. It's me, Eve."</p><p>Villanelle opens her eyes and for a second, they seem glazed over. "Eve?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Thank you for rescuing me."</p><p>After taking two painkillers and eating a few spoonfuls of cereal that Eve practically forces down her throat, Villanelle falls asleep again. Eve sits down on the edge and covers Villanelle with a blanket. Bending down, she kisses her on the forehead before whispering into her ear, "No, thank you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eve speaks with Konstantin and Villanelle has a nightmare.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter inspired by Lord Huron "Night We Met."</p><p>Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtlgYxa6BMU</p><p>Lyrics:<br/>I am not the only traveler<br/>Who has not repaid his debt<br/>I've been searching for a trail to follow again<br/>Take me back to the night we met<br/>And then I can tell myself<br/>What the hell I'm supposed to do<br/>And then I can tell myself<br/>Not to ride along with you<br/>I had all and then most of you<br/>Some and now none of you<br/>Take me back to the night we met<br/>I don't know what I'm supposed to do<br/>Haunted by the ghost of you<br/>Oh, take me back to the night we met<br/>When the night was full of terrors<br/>And your eyes were filled with tears<br/>When you had not touched me yet<br/>Oh, take me back to the night we met<br/>I had all and then most of you<br/>Some and now none of you<br/>Take me back to the night we met<br/>I don't know what I'm supposed to do<br/>Haunted by the ghost of you<br/>Take me back to the night we met</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve closes the door of the bedroom behind her and calls Konstantin, speaking to him quickly and in a low voice.</p><p>"Konstantin! What happened to her? Her entire body is bruised and she can barely move!!"</p><p>"It is best if she tells you. Thank you for bringing her back here. I could not go myself due to some...complications. She will open up to you. Just give her some time. Oh, and it is probably a good idea for her to stay with you for awhile, mm?"</p><p>"Yeah, okay."</p><p>"Eve?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Just be careful with her. She is in pain."</p><p>"I know that, I can see it! I need to find out why so I can help her."</p><p>"When you find out more information, give me a call."</p><p>"Look, I know you care about her. I do, too. But if you think I'm going to relay to you everything she tells me, you're wrong. That would be a betrayal."</p><p>Konstantin laughs, then, a big, belly-aching laugh.</p><p>"Did I say something funny??," Eve snaps, angry at his easygoing response.</p><p>"I knew you cared about her but I didn't know how much, until now. Good for you."</p><p>"Good for me? How is this good for me? You do remember she shot me, right?"</p><p>"And you stabbed her. Now you're even."</p><p>"God, you're annoying."</p><p>"Fine, do not tell me what she tells you unless she is in danger."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Bye Eve."</p><p>Eve throws the phone onto the couch and lies down before falling asleep.</p><p>Three hours later...</p><p>Eve tumbles off of the couch when Villanelle's scream rings throughout the house.</p><p>"I'm here!!," Eve screams out, running up the stairs and propelling her body into her room where Villanelle is sitting up in bed, crying.</p><p>"Hey, hey, look. Look at me. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out."</p><p>Villanelle's breaths are coming out ragged and her entire chest is heaving. </p><p>For a second, Eve wonders if she could get into bed and hold her entire body or just stand next to the bed and hold her hand.</p><p>"Fuck this," Eve thinks, slipping beneath the covers and leaning back against the headboard before sliding her arm around Villanelle's back.</p><p>"Can you hold me?," Villanelle asks, her voice scratchy.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"I just want to lie down, I'm so tired."</p><p>"Okay, just lie down then. I'm here."</p><p>Eve waits until Villanelle lies down on her side and mimics her pose, slipping her arm around Villanelle's waist.</p><p>"I had a bad dream."</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it now or wait until later?"</p><p>"Later," Villanelle sniffles.</p><p>"Okay, whatever you want."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>A few minutes later...</p><p>"Eve?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I know you are playing my fake wife right now but after a few days, are you going to go back to hating me?"</p><p>"I've never hated you, Oksana."</p><p>The second "Oksana" is out of Eve's mouth, Eve can feel Villanelle's body tense beneath her fingers.</p><p>"I'm sorry..."</p><p>"Please don't call me that."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"Just call me Villanelle. For now."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>A few seconds later, Eve resumes her thought from before.</p><p>"I've never hated you. I thought I did, after Bill, but...I could never hate you. He wouldn't want me to. So when this is over, whatever this is, no, I'm not going to go back to how I was before."</p><p>"You no longer want to kill me?"</p><p>"I never wanted that."</p><p>"Even though..."</p><p>"Even though... do you?"</p><p>"No. I do not want to kill you."</p><p>"Do you still think about it?"</p><p>"About Alaska? Yes. All the time."</p><p>"Do you even like the cold? I don't imagine you'd be able to wear any of those fancy clothes or shoes you love so much, over there."</p><p>Eve cannot see Villanelle's face but she can tell she is smiling.</p><p>"Are you saying you would want to come with me, if I were to ask you again?"</p><p>"Well. I'm not saying I wouldn't want to go with you."</p><p>"Mm."</p><p>"Are you in pain? Do you need anything else?," Eve asks, her high-pitched voice reflective of her worry.</p><p>"No. Just this."</p><p>"I'm really glad you are safe but please don't be stupid like that again, letting some assholes beat you up. You could have killed them in less than ten seconds."</p><p>Villanelle lets out a small laugh at Eve's statement before turning and lying on her back. Eve lets out a breath, startled at the intensity of Villanelle's gaze, as her memory pulls her back to Villanelle's apartment in Paris, reminding her of the last time their bodies were mirroring each other's like this.</p><p>"I won't," Villanelle says softly, taking Eve's arm and placing it on top of her lower stomach, "but I cannot promise to not be stupid in other ways."</p><p>"Well...as long as your stupidity does not physically harm you, okay..."</p><p>Although Eve knows Villanelle is alluding to the possibility of a relationship together, she knows this is not the right time to probe. Later, not now. She thinks back to the moment in the bathroom, when that one look from Villanelle set her mind (and body) on fire, and instinctively touches her own hair.</p><p>Villanelle reaches towards Eve's face and brushes a stray strand of hair behind her ear. The intimacy of the gesture makes Eve want to cry because now she is open to receiving such intimacy from her, unlike before.</p><p>"Oh," Eve exhales, closing her eyes and leaning into Villanelle's hand.</p><p>"Are you okay?," Villanelle asks.</p><p>Without responding vocally, Eve leans forward and brushes her lips over Villanelle's. When Villanelle deepens the kiss, Eve doesn't pull back.</p><p>Seconds later...</p><p>"That was the second time you kissed me today. Maybe I have died and this is heaven."</p><p>Eve laughs at Villanelle's solemn face, shaking her head no.</p><p>"We aren't in heaven. If we were, this bed would be a whole lot bigger."</p><p>"EVE! So suggestive."</p><p>"Alright, alright. Go to sleep. You need some restorative rest."</p><p>"Will you...stay here?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Goodnight, Eve."</p><p>"Goodnight, Villanelle."</p><p>"When the night was full of terrors<br/>
And your eyes were filled with tears<br/>
When you had not touched me yet<br/>
Oh, take me back to the night we met"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eve and Villanelle have a conversation where confessions are made and vulnerabilities are exposed</p><p>or,</p><p>"Villanelle. I think about you all the time. I think about what you're wearing, and what you're doing, and who you're doing it with. I think about the friends you have, I think about what you eat before you go to work, and what shampoo you have, and what happened in your family. I think about your eyes and your mouth, and what you feel when you kill someone, I think about what you have for breakfast. I just want to know everything" </p><p>and,</p><p>"I think about you, too. I mean, I masturbate about you alot"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chap inspired by Alanis Morisette's "Head Over Feet."</p><p> </p><p>Video:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4iuO49jbovg</p><p>Lyrics:<br/>I had no choice but to hear you<br/>You stated your case time and again<br/>I thought about it<br/>You treat me like I'm a princess<br/>I'm not used to liking that<br/>You ask how my day was<br/>You've already won me over in spite of me<br/>And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet<br/>And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are<br/>I couldn't help it<br/>It's all your fault<br/>Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole<br/>You're so much braver than I gave you credit for<br/>That's not lip service<br/>You've already won me over in spite of me<br/>And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet<br/>And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are<br/>I couldn't help it<br/>It's all your fault<br/>You are the bearer of unconditional things<br/>You held your breath and the door for me<br/>Thanks for your patience<br/>You're the best listener that I've ever met<br/>You're my best friend<br/>Best friend with benefits<br/>What took me so long<br/>I've never felt this healthy before<br/>I've never wanted something rational<br/>I am aware now<br/>I am aware now</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Villanelle wakes up, her entire body is in pain but she is holding Eve and she thinks the latter fact is more important than the former. So she doesn't dare move a single inch. She keeps her left arm beneath Eve's breasts and her left leg intertwined with Eve's legs. The only movement she makes involves moving her chin away from the top of Eve's head since Eve's hair is tickling her face and if she doesn't move away from it, she will surely sneeze and scare Eve into waking up.</p><p>"Villanelle." </p><p>Eve's voice disrupts Villanelle's train of thought.</p><p>"Hm?," Villanelle murmurs.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm sleeping."</p><p>"Your arm is moving up my body."</p><p>"You can hold onto my arm, if you would like. I do not bite."</p><p>Eve smiles into the pillow and can feel Villanelle's heart beating against her backbone.</p><p>"How do I know you do not bite?," Eve challenges, turning around and lying on her back.</p><p>Villanelle sucks in some air and widens her eyes, a glimmer of shyness passing beneath her pupils like a headlight.</p><p>"You have to trust me."</p><p>Eve looks down at Villanelle's arm that is still slung over her body, just a little looser.</p><p>"Your eyes are still swollen. You look like a boxer."</p><p>"Do you want to see my abs?" Villanelle grins and tries to lift up her shirt but Eve stops her, placing her hand on top of her arm.</p><p>"I saw all of you last night. I know you have abs."</p><p>Villanelle swallows and lets out a little huff, causing Eve to laugh.</p><p>"Are you feeling rejected?!"</p><p>"You are not playing the game."</p><p>"Oh, you mean the game where you try to flirt and I try to flirt back?"</p><p>"We are married, you know. Married people usually wake up and have morning sex. This conversation is giving me a headache."</p><p>Villanelle moves her body so she is lying on her back and crosses her arms over her chest.</p><p>Eve giggles, her heart swelling with the child-assassin lying next to her in her old Yale t-shirt and sweatpants that are far too short for Villanelle's long legs.</p><p>"Why are you laughing?," Villanelle asks, furrowing her brow.</p><p>"You're cute when you're upset."</p><p>"I am not upset. Just in pain."</p><p>"Wait, really? Shit, I think it's time for your medication."</p><p>"EVE!"</p><p>"WHAT?"</p><p>"Just stop moving or talking for a second. We were having a moment."</p><p>"Oh, WOW. Someone's cranky without their morning coffee."</p><p>"Morning sex, Eve. Did you just forget the comment I made about married couples or are you choosing to ignore all of my advances?"</p><p>"Are you really upset about that?"</p><p>Eve's voice softens and her eyes linger over Villanelle's bruised face, especially her lips.</p><p>"Mm."</p><p>"Hey, don't try to turn on your side, please. I know your ribs are sore."</p><p>"How? You haven't even tried to touch me."</p><p>"V..."</p><p>"I don't need your pity, Eve."</p><p>"I'm not offering you any."</p><p>"You've kissed me three times. But now that I am right here, you're like..."</p><p>"Like what?," Eve gently pushes.</p><p>"Acting like you do not want me to touch you, even."</p><p>"I'm sorry. Look, I don't know how I feel about all of this," Eve gestures between her and Villanelle's bodies, "but I do know I want to explore...things. With you."</p><p>"You want me to be your first girlfriend? Is that what you are trying to say? I don't want to be a guinea pig."</p><p>"I don't want to experiment with you, I want to see where this goes. I need to find out for myself if my obsession with you can transform into something else. Something more personal."</p><p>"So you do care about me and not just because Konstantin or Carolyn asked you to?"</p><p>"Villanelle. I think about you all the time. I think about what you're wearing, and what you're doing, and who you're doing it with. I think about the friends you have, I think about what you eat before you go to work, and what shampoo you have, and what happened in your family. I think about your eyes and your mouth, and what you feel when you kill someone, I think about what you have for breakfast. I just want to know everything."</p><p>"I think about you, too. I mean, I masturbate about you alot."</p><p>"Okay, that..."</p><p>"Too much?"</p><p>"No? I just wasn't expecting that."</p><p>"Mm."</p><p>A smug smile transforms Villanelle's face as she closes her eyes.</p><p>"What?," Eve pries, nudging Villanelle very lightly.</p><p>"You think about me alllll the time?"</p><p>"Oh god. You're not going to let me live that one down, are you?"</p><p>"Nope. So you think about what I am wearing?"</p><p>Eve laughs, covering her face with her hands. When she removes them, Villanelle is staring at her with a grave expression, reminding Eve of her constant need for affirmation.</p><p>"Yes, I do."</p><p>"Your clothes are too small for me, Eve," Villanelle replies, apparently satisfied with Eve's answer.</p><p>Eve's eyes swoop down to Villanelle's legs. </p><p>"I have some shorts you'll fit into. And an oversized hoodie I haven't worn in years."</p><p>"Mm. Did it belong to an ex-boyfriend or moustache? Because if it did, I do not want it."</p><p>"Oh god no."</p><p>"Then who?"</p><p>"It's mine. I used to wear it in college."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Would you really not wear it if it had been Niko's?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Mm. I don't blame you."</p><p>"He looks like someone stuck a piece of fudge on a stick."</p><p>Eve bursts out laughing and Villanelle shoots her a concerned look. </p><p>"Was it really that funny?"</p><p>"I'm laughing because you're right."</p><p>"Did Eve Polastri just tell me that I was right?," Villanelle questions, looking directly into Eve's face.</p><p>"Didn't you hear? I got a divorce and got remarried. New last name."</p><p>"Oh yeah?," Villanelle asks, her eyes traveling down Eve's face to rest on her lips.</p><p>"Yeah," Eve replies, noticing where Villanelle is looking and feeling an immediate response to her blatant desire in between her thighs. </p><p>"What is it?," Villanelle asks, sliding her hand behind Eve's neck, her fingers curling around its curve.</p><p>"Astankova," Eve breathlessly replies, her body reacting to the painfully still contact of Villanelle's palm against her skin.</p><p>Without skipping a beat, Villanelle pulls Eve towards her and the two exchange a slow, soft kiss that burns with the potential for transformation. </p><p>Something more personal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Villanelle receives a disturbing phone call and an assignment to complete</p><p>or, </p><p>The promise of a future together is precarious,</p><p>and, </p><p>Dark Eve starts to emerge.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter bought to you by Of Monsters And Men "Little Talks" song.</p><p>Relevant lyrics:</p><p>"You're gone, gone, gone away<br/>I watched you disappear<br/>All that's left is the ghost of you.<br/>Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,<br/>There's nothing we can do<br/>Just let me go we'll meet again soon<br/>Now wait, wait, wait for me<br/>Please hang around<br/>I'll see you when I fall asleep"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Villanelle pulls away first when pain shoots through her ribcage after she tries to encourage Eve to get on top of her.</p><p>Groaning, she lies still, panting heavily, and looks at Eve who drapes one arm over her left side but leaves the rest of her body leaning against her right.</p><p>"You're hurting," Eve states when Villanelle's eyes shift from her own and back down to her bottom lip. "We have to be patient?"</p><p>"Just give me pills and I'll be fine."</p><p>Eve laughs at Villanelle's dogged persistence at morning sex and dips her head down so that her lips are hovering above Villanelle's right ear. "Why don't you recover first and show me how fine you can be?"</p><p>Villanelle replies by kissing the portion of Eve's neck closest to her. "Are you challenging me, Astankova?," she asks, dropping her voice and keeping her lips pressed against her neck.</p><p>"Yes," Eve admits, gently grazing Villanelle's earlobe with pursed lips.</p><p>"You're a tease," Villanelle mumbles.</p><p>"Says you," Eve grins, shifting her body so she is lying down again, this time on her side.</p><p>"You riled me up and now we cannot do anything."</p><p>"We're talking. Communication is key to every relationship."</p><p>"We went from married couple to 'something personal' and now you're talking relationships?"</p><p>"Oh, shut up." Eve playfully swats Villanelle's shoulder with her right hand.</p><p>"Can I see your ribs?," Eve implores, lifting up the hem of her shirt to glance at Villanelle's torso. "Do you need some ice or just want more medication?"</p><p>"Ice."</p><p>"Okay, I'm going to bring some food upstairs and then it's ice time."</p><p>"I want to use the bathroom. To brush my teeth and wash my face."</p><p>"Okay, do you need me--"</p><p>"No, no. I'll be fine."</p><p>"There's a new toothbrush in the cabinet above the sink that you can use. I'm going to go downstairs. Just shout then, if you need me. Oh, and just go through my drawers for some clothes if you want to change."</p><p>"Okay. Thanks."</p><p>Eve slips downstairs and puts some bread in the toaster after turning on the coffee machine. She then pulls out a carton of strawberries from the fridge and washes them before cutting them up and placing them in a bowl alongside a bowl of vanilla soya yogurt. Once the coffee is ready, she pours two cups, setting them on the tray next to a glass of water and two pills. Slowly making her way upstairs, she can hear Villanelle grunting and talking to herself from the bedroom. Nudging the door open with her foot, Eve sees a naked Villanelle sitting on the edge of her bed and trying to pull on a pair of pinstriped pajama pants.</p><p>"Hold on, let me help you," Eve offers, setting the tray down on top of the dresser and walking over to Villanelle who looks away from her, embarassed.</p><p>"There's nothing to be ashamed about. Your ribs are bruised and your body is pretty banged up?," Eve says softly, kneeling in front of Villanelle and sliding her pants up her legs.</p><p>"I'm not helpless," Villanelle says, her voice small and almost childlike, as she stands up with Eve's help and leans on her. She exhales when Eve pulls the pants up even more until they rest below her hipbones.</p><p>"That wasn't so bad, was it?," Eve asks, helping Villanelle walk over to the head of the bed where she sits down and leans against the headboard.</p><p>"Thank you, for helping me."</p><p>Eve brings the tray of food over and sets the glass and pills aside. "For after breakfast," she states, watching Villanelle slowly munch her way through four pieces of toast slathered in raspberry jam, the bowl of strawberries, and then the one of yogurt.</p><p>Half an hour later, Villanelle drinks the water and takes the medication. She leans her head against the wall and sighs contentedly.</p><p>"That was a nice breakfast, Eve. Especially since you claim you cannot cook." Villanelle glances at Eve suspiciously, a glint of mischief curving her lips upwards.</p><p>"Sometimes the magic in the kitchen happens. I'm going to get you some ice and then you can put on a t-shirt or sweatshirt?"</p><p>"You mean you don't like looking at my breasts?," Villanelle winks, making Eve blush.</p><p>"Well. I didn't say that," Eve replies coquettishly, causing Villanelle's mouth to drop open.</p><p>"Eve!!! You fox!"</p><p>Eve laughs and walks downstairs for some ice. When she walks back into her bedroom, Villanelle is on the phone and, from the looks of it, not too happy. Eve drops the ice on the bedside table and walks into the hallway to give her some privacy.</p><p>"I am not doing this for you anymore. Ask someone else. I'm...indisposed. What are you going to do, put a hit on me? None of your minions will survive if they come after me. Ha! Ha ha! I'd like to see them try."</p><p>"Can I come in?," Eve asks hesitantly. When Villanelle doesn't reply, she nudges the door open and sees her trying to get out of bed.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"I have to go."</p><p>"Who was that?? Villanelle, you're injured! You cannot go anywhere right now!"</p><p>"I have to. Or they will track me down here and kill us both."</p><p>"No. Villanelle, I'm telling you no. Who was that?? I'm going to call them and ask them kindly to go fuck themselves."</p><p>"You can't, Eve, please. Just listen to me. Let me take care of this one last thing. I'll come back here afterwards."</p><p>"How do I know they're not setting a trap for you?"</p><p>"You don't."</p><p>"So you expect me to just let you leave? Hobble out of here and...walk into a fucking trap?!"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Why would I do that?"</p><p>"Because you care about me."</p><p>"Counterintuitive, no?"</p><p>By this time, Eve is crying. Her back is facing Villanelle as she leans against the window and tries to stop herself from screaming in Villanelle's face.</p><p>"Eve," Villanelle wheezes, leaning against Eve's dresser, "can you help me get into my clothes? Please?"</p><p>Eve wipes away her tears before turning to look at a very disheveled, very flushed, and very exhausted Villanelle. "Look. I'm going to let you go but I'm coming with you."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I said no."</p><p>"And I'm saying YES," Eve exclaims, yanking up Villanelle's pants over her legs. </p><p>"Fuck!," Villanelle hisses, hand instinctively moving to her ribs. </p><p>"Can you even see yourself right now? You can't even stand. What are you doing? Can't you just leave tomorrow?" </p><p>Eve's voice is high-pitched now and her entire body is heating up from unbridled rage and frustration as she grabs Villanelle's shirt from the floor and motions for her to hold out her arms.</p><p>"I need to do one more thing for this woman and then I'm out."</p><p>"It's that easy, huh? You do one more thing and she's going to let you walk out of her office, just like that?"</p><p>"If I don't do it, she'll kill me. Maybe even you, now. I shouldn't have come here. Konstantin did not think this through."</p><p>"Can you finish buttoning your shirt? I need to do something."</p><p>Eve runs downstairs and grabs her phone, dialing Carolyn.</p><p>"Do you know who Villanelle is working for?"</p><p>"Good afternoon to you, too, Eve. You sound upset."</p><p>"Villanelle can hardly walk and someone is calling her and asking her to perform another assignment like she's a robot. I'm asking you if you know who it is."</p><p>"She did mention someone to Konstantin. Perhaps you should call him."</p><p>"Do you always have to speak so cryptically? No offense, but this is bullshit."</p><p>Eve hangs up without bothering to hear Carolyn's stiff response and dials Konstantin. "Who is Villanelle working for?"</p><p>"Have you gotten any information from her yet?"</p><p>"Is this all you people do? Use her? I'm trying to help her and you're asking me if I've found any information for you?"</p><p>"Eve, you are panicking. What is wrong?"</p><p>"Someone called her and she's leaving to go and do a job. She can barely put her clothes on her own body."</p><p>Konstantin swears in Russian and asks Eve to give the phone to Villanelle.</p><p>"She's upstairs. Wait."</p><p>When Eve reenters the bedroom, she sees Villanelle passed out on the floor, shirt unbuttoned at the top, and her skin covered with a thin sheen of sweat.</p><p>Konstantin doesn't even need to ask Eve what is going on as her scream for Villanelle to wake up fills his ears. </p><p>"I'm coming over there right now and calling a private doctor. Stay calm!," he yells into the phone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Konstantin and a doctor pay Villanelle a much-needed visit and Eve realizes what she must do if she truly wants to rescue Villanelle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chap bought to you by College &amp; Electric Youth - A Real Hero  </p><p>Video:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-DSVDcw6iW8</p><p>Lyrics:<br/>Real human being<br/>And a real hero<br/>Back against the wall and odds<br/>With the strength of a will and a cause<br/>Your pursuits are called outstanding<br/>You're emotionally complex<br/>Against the grain of dystopic claims<br/>Not the thoughts your actions entertain<br/>And you have proved to be<br/>A real human being and a real hero<br/>Real human being and a real hero<br/>Real human being and a real hero<br/>Real human being and a real hero<br/>Real human being<br/>A pilot on a cold, cold morn'<br/>One-hundred fifty-five people on board<br/>All safe and all rescued<br/>From the slowly sinking ship<br/>Water warmer than, his head so cool<br/>In that tight bind knew what to do<br/>And you have proved to be<br/>A real human being and a real hero<br/>Real human being and a real hero<br/>Real human being and a real hero<br/>Real human being and a real hero<br/>Real human being</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Villanelle, hey, can you hear me?," Eve implores, kneeling down next to Villanelle's body on the floor and speaking into her ear.</p><p>Eve places one hand on Villanelle's cheek and the other above her wrist to check her pulse.</p><p>Again, she asks Villanelle if she can hear her. When Villanelle's eyes flutter open, Eve almost weeps from relief.</p><p>"What happened?," Villanelle whispers, her eyes finding Eve's.</p><p>"You must have passed out while trying to button up the shirt. Hold on, I'm going to reach beneath you and help you onto the bed, okay? A doctor is coming over. And Konstantin."</p><p>Eve moves so she is kneeling behind Villanelle and slips her arms beneath her armpits.</p><p>"1...2...3," Eve says, standing up and pulling Villanelle backwards and onto the bed.</p><p>Villanelle groans, her head lolling to one side, as Eve pulls her legs up and straightens them out before shoving two pillows behind her head.</p><p>"I'm going to sit next to you, okay? Do you need anything? You have to stay awake."</p><p>"I think I'm going to be sick," Villanelle whispers.</p><p>Eve runs to the bathroom and grabs the bin, setting it down on the bedside table.</p><p>"We can use this, okay? Just let me know when you need it."</p><p>Eve sits down on the edge of the bed and looks down at Villanelle's pale face. </p><p>"Can you try drinking some more water? Maybe you're severely dehydrated?"</p><p>Villanelle nods and manages to swallow a mouthful of water before resting her head against the pillows and closing her eyes.</p><p>"Do you want me to take this shirt off and help you into something else? There's no way I'm letting you leave today or any time soon. So you might as well let me change your clothes."</p><p>Villanelle nods ever so slightly so Eve unbuttons the shirt and gently removes it before grabbing a t-shirt from the drawer and helping Villanelle get into it.</p><p>Just as she is about to sit back down on the edge of the bed, Konstantin's booming voice can be heard from outside the front door.</p><p>"Shit! I'm coming!," Eve yells, almost falling off of the bed in her rush to run downstairs. </p><p>When Eve flings the door open, Konstantin is standing in front of her, his entire face flushed. Next to him is a burly looking man with a thick brown beard and bushy eyebrows, doctor's bag in hand.</p><p>"Hi, I'm..Eve. Nice to meet you. Please come in," Eve says after extending her hand to the doctor and nodding at Konstantin.</p><p>"She's upstairs, I can show you where," Eve tells the doctor who exchanges a few words with Konstantin in Russian before leaving Konstantin at the bottom of the stairs and following Eve into her bedroom.</p><p>Eve stands in the doorway and watches the doctor greet Villanelle.</p><p>"Please...privacy," the man says softly, turning his head slightly.</p><p>Eve looks at Villanelle and nods as if to tell her she will be downstairs if she needs anything.</p><p>"Konstantin, who is that man? Do you trust him?," Eve asks once she enters the kitchen and anxiously drinks half a glass of water.</p><p>Turning to Konstantin, Eve asks him what he wants to drink.</p><p>"Vodka," Konstantin replies, rubbing his temple with his index and thumb fingers and leaning over the kitchen counter.</p><p>"I have some champagne from Tesco. No vodka, I'm afraid."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>Eve pours Konstantin half a glass of champagne and sits next to him on the couch.</p><p>"How is she?," he asks, downing the glass in a matter of seconds.</p><p>"She looks horrible. But she was talking to me before you and your friend showed up."</p><p>"I have known Ivan for many years. Yes, I do trust him."</p><p>"Who is Villanelle working for? You know, don't you?"</p><p>"Her name is Hélène. I am trying to find out if Villanelle can take her down herself. But it does not seem like she can. Hélène is a woman not to be trusted, nor betrayed. I am afraid she will not like it very much if Villanelle does not complete her assignment."</p><p>"What is her assignment?"</p><p>"I don't know. I was hoping she would tell you."</p><p>"Why can't you ask her?"</p><p>"I cannot get too close with Oksana. Hélène will use that information against us both and that will jeopardize Oksana's future."</p><p>"How would that impact her future??"</p><p>"Hélène knows me. From many years ago. She does not know I am trying to help Carolyn track down and destroy The Twelve. Villanelle is our best chance to do that. If Hélène finds out how valuable Oksana is and how many people want to pick her brain and rely on her expertise, she would not let her out of her sight. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Either way, Villanelle is in danger and is being used by someone or multiple people. How is that fair? She's a human being, not a terminator. So she's just going to be worked to death? And you think I'm going to stand around and watch that happen? You've got to be kidding. You, Carolyn, this Hélène woman."</p><p>"Eve..."</p><p>"What??"</p><p>"I asked you to rescue her for a reason."</p><p>"What are you trying to say? Just spit it out."</p><p>"Hélène does not know anything about you. Even if she was to hire someone to pull up your background information, she would find nothing. Trust me, I have already done extensive research on you. I would know."</p><p>"Okay...? So Carolyn made sure Kenny did a good job of scrubbing my information from the internet, what does that do for anybody?"</p><p>"It helps Oksana. Hélène does not see you as a threat. If she does send someone to watch you, what would she find? You, outside, in your back garden feeding your chicken. Or you spilling your coffee all over your outfit as you run into your office, late as usual. Or you swearing at the pavement as your bag of groceries falls apart."</p><p>"Wow, anything else you want to add to that list? I have two stalkers now, you and Villanelle?," Eve huffs.</p><p>"You are a smart woman. Do you understand what I am trying to say?"</p><p>"Yes, of course I do. You're not very discreet."</p><p>"What am I trying to tell you?"</p><p>"Hélène's minion will see me and think I'm some bumbling idiot."</p><p>"Exactly. So...keep doing what you are doing and they will not perceive you to be a threat or to be anyone worth looking at twice regarding Oksana's safety. But me and you? We know better than that. Right?"</p><p>"Konstantin, are you asking me to do something without coming right out and asking me?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"If you're asking me what I think you're asking me, then I need more information. I need to take care of Villanelle and make sure she heals...I can't be spending hours doing research."</p><p>"I will leave here tonight and contact an old friend who knows how to retrieve confidential information. Be prepared, yes?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I can count on you to take care of her?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I need to go. Tell the doctor to call me. He can send me the invoice."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Oh, one more thing? She likes you, in case you have not figured that out yet. Oksana is not one to come out and say how she feels. And I don't think you are one to pick up on certain, ah, cues."</p><p>"Konstantin? I know she likes me. And thanks, again, for making me feel like an oblivious klutz."</p><p>"This is serious. Do not hurt her."</p><p>"I don't want to!"</p><p>"Then don't."</p><p>"That's easy to say when emotions are not involved."</p><p>"So the obsession is mutual then, yes?"</p><p>"It's more than obsession. This is...personal."</p><p>"Okay. Take care."</p><p>Eve pulls Konstantin towards her for a hug when both of them stand up. He claps her on her back awkwardly, clearing his throat, and steps away, heading for the door. His eyes are glossy and he says nothing when Eve asks him if he wants to go upstairs and see Villanelle. Instead, he swallows, tips his head down, and exits, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>Eve walks upstairs, her heart hammering against her chest, and sees the doctor stepping out of the bedroom with his briefcase. He motions for her to approach him and the two walk to the other end of the hallway to talk. </p><p>"Oksana was poisoned at some point of the last leg of her journey in Russia. It is a miracle that she was upright this morning. She is a strong individual but right now she is very weak. Antibiotics, fluids, and bedrest for the next few days."</p><p>"For how long, the bedrest?"</p><p>"Until she feels better."</p><p>"Thank you, doctor. Konstantin wants you to contact him."</p><p>"I will call him on the way home. Take care of yourself, Eve," the doctor says, placing one hand on Eve's shoulder and giving her a knowing look.</p><p>"You too."</p><p>"And her. She is very dear to Konstantin. Like his own."</p><p>"Yes, I know."</p><p>"I can see myself out. I left a bottle of antibiotics on the table. So you don't have to keep her waiting."</p><p>After Eve hears the door closing, she runs downstairs and locks it. Then, she makes a bowl of instant noodles and fills a glass of water, taking both upstairs and into the bedroom.</p><p>"Are you awake?," Eve whispers, setting the bowl and glass down on the bedside table. </p><p>Villanelle opens her eyes and tries to smile but is unsuccessful.</p><p>"It's okay, you don't need to say anything. But I do need to help you eat something and take some antibiotics. Can you sit up?"</p><p>Villanelle sits up with Eve's assistance and Eve sits down on the bed next to her, both their backs resting against the headboard. Eve places the tray on her lap and asks Villanelle to open her mouth so she can feed her.</p><p>After a few bites, Villanelle closes her eyes and says thank you.</p><p>"You don't need to thank me, for any of this. Open."</p><p>Eve slips two of the antibiotics on Villanelle's tongue and waits for her to finish drinking more water.</p><p>"You're almost done with these noodles. Do you want to take three more bites?"</p><p>Villanelle nods, swallowing the pills down.</p><p>Once Eve sets the tray down, she slides her arm around Villanelle's shoulder so Villanelle can rest her head against her.</p><p>"I think...," Villanelle sniffles into Eve's breast, "I think it was my mother who tried to kill me. With poison."</p><p>"Well, you know what? She failed."</p><p>Eve dips her head down to stare into Villanelle's eyes and she laughs, surprising Villanelle with the maniacal cackle that erupts from her lips.</p><p>"She failed, am I right or am I right?"</p><p>"Um..."</p><p>"I'm right. Whoever would try to poison their own daughter is a coldhearted bitch."</p><p>"Well..."</p><p>"I cannot believe the nerve of some people and you know what I think? She really shouldn't have had any children...," Eve rambles on, clenching the bedsheet beneath her right hand as her left hand cradles Villanelle's left shoulder.</p><p>"Eve," Villanelle interrupts.</p><p>"What??"</p><p>"I killed her."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I killed my mother before I left. I burned the house down."</p><p>Eve is silent for a few seconds before simply stating: "She obviously deserved it."</p><p>Villanelle starts to cry even more and Eve waits for her to stop crying before adding, "I would have done the same thing. Your mother was obviously not a good person and she certainly was not the type of person worthy of your love."</p><p>"You think I'm capable of that?"</p><p>"I know you are."</p><p>"Eve, I'm sorry."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"For letting my nose run all over your shirt. You have very nice tits, by the way."</p><p>Eve laughs and squeezes Villanelle's shoulder before wrapping her other arm around her.</p><p>"Shirts can always be washed and my tits thank you for the appreciation."</p><p>"You're welcome," Villanelle mumbles, pressing her lips to Eve's shirt and moving her arms to hug her back.</p><p>"Eve?"</p><p>"Mm?"</p><p>"Thank you for not hating me. I thought you would once I told you about my mother."</p><p>"I'm proud of you for doing that. I told you I would have done the same thing and you didn't even flinch. So thank you because I know you wouldn't hate me if I had done that."</p><p>"You don't think I am a monster?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then what am I?"</p><p>"Lucky. You're married to me, remember?," Eve smiles, laughing into Villanelle's mouth when Villanelle returns the grin, moving her head upwards for a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>